One wrong decision
by lolzz123
Summary: Dalla presures Ally into drinking. Find out what happens when Ally does it. Crazy things happen in chapters to come! Rated T for teens! PS. If you want an austin and ally love story, this is for you!
1. Chapter 1

This is just because I am bored and I thought it would be cool to try to write something. enjoy!

Ally's POV

It was a typically day at the Sonic Boom. I was working on a new song while Trish was walked in with of course, a new job.

"Guess who got a job at the new sneaker store!", she said in a sarcastic tone.

"Hmmmm I'm guessing you?", I replied

"Good guess Ally!"

Just in the middle of our conversation, Dez and Austin walked in yelling at each other.

"I told you Dez! I am not dressing like a woman for your next video!" Austin shouted.

"Please!" Dez begged.

"Not in a million year!"

As they kept fighting, Dallas walked in looking his best as always.

"Hi Dallas." I said so nervously.

"Hey Ally! Whats up?"

"The sky! Ahaha!"

I always got so nervous around Dallas. He was so sweet and perfect. His golden tan to his deep brown eyes. Too much for me to handle.

"Haha your so funny Ally!" He said lying through his teeth.

"Yeah…." I said.

"So, are you going to the party tomorrow night?"

My eyes lit up.

"Party? What Party?" I questioned.

"You know, the beach party!" He said so surprised that I didn't know about it.

"Oh yeah! I'm totally there!" I lied.

"Okay! Awesome see you there! I can't wait to dance with you again." He flirted.

I couldn't wait to see him tomorrow. WAIT! Did he say "DANCE?" I still have no idea how to dance! Last time I was learning how to dance, I broke Austin's ankle! What was I going to do!

"Hey Ally!" Austin said.

"Hey." I sighed

"What's wrong with you?"

"I can't dance!" I screamed.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious." He smirked.

"Wow! I can always count on you!" I said sarcastically.

Austin was sometimes annoying, but he always had my back. I have to admit, he is very good looking. He has the perfect blonde hair, and is tall and muscular. No wonder girls are all over him. Sometimes I just wish I could talk to Dallas like I talk to Austin. I never get nervous around him because he makes me feel comfortable. Dallas is so hard to talk to. We don't have much in common, so there is nothing to talk about with him. With Austin, we talk about music. That might be the only thing we have in common, but it is enough for us to get along.

/next day, four hours before party/

Austin's POV

I'm so excited for this beach party. I'm surprised Ally is going. She would be the one to say home and write songs. I'm kind of proud of her.

"Hey Austin! You ready?" Dez says as he walks through the door.

"Dez, we have about 3 and half hours before it starts." I say as I laugh.

"O yeah.. do you st wanna go check on the girls?" Dez Asked.

"Sure." I said.

We were walking down the street to Ally's house when I notice this really cute girl looking at me.

"Hey." She said smiling a me."

"H-Hi." I said so nervously.

"I'm Mia." She said.

"I-I'm umm Austin." I stuttered.

"Nice to meet you Austin." She giggled.

I knew she was laughing at me. No reason to hide it. I wish I could talk to girls as easily as I could talk to Ally. I mean she made feel so comfortable. I think that Ally is really pretty, but she is only my friend. I love just talking to her. She listens to me, and I couldn't ask for much more than that.

I rang the doorbell.

"Who is it?" Trish yelled.

"Austin and Dez!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Austin! Stop yelling!" She said. (Oh the irony!)

"Sorry." I whispered.

"Is Ally ready?" Dez asked.

"Yeah I think so." Trish said.

"ALLY! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!" Trish demanded.

"CALM DOWN TRISH!" Ally screamed back.

Ally walked down the stairs so gracefully. She was wearing a pink bikini, with a blue see through cover up. She was wearing her hair down in perfect curls with sunglasses resting on her head. I hope she didn't notice my staring. She looked great, and was probably hoping on Dallas thinking the same thing.

"We ready?" She asked.

"Yup!" Dez said.

/at the party/

Ally's POV

"Hey Guys!" I said.

"Hey Ally! Want something to drink?" He replied.

"Sure!" I giggled.

We walked over to the mini fridge. I opened it hoping for a mountain dew, but found nothing but beer. I felt sick to my stomach by just looking at it.

"Dallas?"

"Yeah Ally?"

"Is there anything other than alcohol here?" I aksed.

"I don't think so. But its fine! Just drink it!"

"Okay." I nodded.

**Wrong decision.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ally's POV

I felt a little weird after the fourth drink. I didn't think much of it. I mean, it was only a drink, right? Dallas was away when I caught up to him.

"Where are you going babe?" I giggle.

"Look Ally, I think you need to go home."

"No Dallas! You are not ruining this night for me!" I screamed at him.

"ALLY! You need to leave!"

"Shut up Dallas before I slap you." I said.

"Ally, you are so drunk so I will forgive you for that."

"Excuse me Dallas, but I don't get drunk." I said as I fell over.

Being drunk is kind of a rush. You see things differently. It kind of felt like I was in the wizard of Oz, and I was in the spinning house with Dorothy ahaha. It also gives you a warm feeling. Something I haven't felt in a long time.

"You can go Dallas. I knew that you wouldn't want to have fun. So you can just go home and get drunk on your own, which is no fun without this bitch right here!" As I pointed to myself.

"Fine Ally." He said as he rolled his eyes and walked off.

"RUN AWAY DALLAS! NO ONE WANTS A PARTY SHITTER HERE ANYWAY!"

Did I really say that to my crush. I mean I love him and I blew it. I don't know what to do with myself now.

"Ally?" Austin asked.

"Yeah?" As I grin at him.

"Are you okay? You seem a little wasted." He questioned

"I'm good. Soooooo good." I said to him

"Okay?" He said a little nervous.

Austin looked so good. Is it me or is he sooo hot? Hopefully it was only the beer talking.

"Austin?" I say as I play with strings on his hoodie.

"Yes?" He said.

"I love you so much."

I pull him in and kiss him for longer than I thought was needed. Do I know where to draw the line when I'm drunk?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 btw guys: PLEASE REVIEW!

Austin's POV

I know that Ally was drunk, but was it terrible that I was having a little fun? I mean I haven't kissed a girl in 4 months! I have to say that Ally wasn't a bad kisser either. She was actually pretty good at it. I was shocked at first, but then I just kind of went with it. I lowered my head picked her up as she wrapped her legs around me. Since we were causing A LOT of attention, we went somewhere more private.

"Austin?" she whispered

"Yeah?" I said.

"Am I crazy?" she asked.

"If you're crazy, so am I."

I moved my kissing from her lips to her neck until we were interrupted by Trish.

"Hey are you guys ove- O MY GOD!"

As me and Ally try to make a run for it, no use. We have been caught red handed.

"Trish! It isn't what it looks like!" I said.

"Really? Because it looks like you were sucking face with my best friend!" She yells.

"Guilty." Ally says while raising her hand.

"Ew! You guys are so gross!" Trish adds.

As soon as she stomped away, Ally and I went back to kissing. I wonder how this will affect our friendship. I guess we will find out.

/next day/

Ally's POV

O my God. I have no idea how I plan on talking to Austin. I'm glad I don't remember much or else it would be 10x more awkward.

"Hey Aust-" I say as he just walks by me without even looking at me.

"Okay? No prob. We don't have to talk now I guess." I say so offended.

When I tried to talk to Austin, he seemed mad. I don't know why though. His lips were not so incident either.

(Walked into the practice room where Austin was.)

"Austin?" I quietly say.

"What do you want Ally? Another drink, maybe?" He said sarcastically.

"Why are you being like this Austin? What did I do to you!"

"You lead me on Ally. You were drunk and didn't know what you were doing. I didn't think much of it at the time, but now I know it was completely wrong what we did. Did you even think about what it could have done to our friendship?" He says to me.

"Austin, I never meant to hurt you. You know that. But what happened last night will never happen again, so why can't we just move on and forget about it?"

"BECAUSE IT HAPPENED! YOU CAN NOT JUST "MOVE ON" WHEN SOMETHING LIKE THAT HAPPENED! AND IF YOU WERE NOT SUCH A SLUT THIS PROBABLY WOULDN'T EVEN HAVE HAPPENED!"

Did he just call me a slut? Austin has never called me a slut before. I don't like it when he says that to me.

"What did you just call me?" I started to cry a little bit.

"Ally, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean-"

"Just go Austin…" I say softly.

"Ally, I-"

"GET OUT!" I demanded.

He rushes out of the practice room and out of "Sonic Boom." I sat there on the floor with my back against the door and my knees to my chest. Why would Austin ever say that? Oh yeah, because I embarrassed him in front of all his friends. He had a right to yell I guess.

"Ally?" a soft voice said.

"Just a minute!" I say as perky as I can.

"Ally, its Trish. Please open the door."

I open the door slowly. Trish is standing there ready for me to cry into her arms. Trish was a good friend. Sometimes we would get mad at each other, but in the end we were always each other's shoulder to cry on. And it was my turn to come to Trish and cry until I was better.

I look at her and start to cry again. She pulled me in for a hug. No words were needed at a time like this. She knew I was in pain, and that is all she needed to know to come to save the day.

Just to say. Thank you to:

Gothgirlbites

Felicity-Blake

queenc1

Mahomie4ever55

Tiftaf02387

Fuzzypengu

Thanks you guys. I love that you like the story so far! And don't worry. More Auslly to come! And please keep reviewing!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

It had been three days and Austin and I haven't even looked at each other let alone talked to each other. I still felt bad for what happened but I thought he would have the nerve to finally talk to me. I was sitting at the Sonic Boom when finally he looked at me with a small smile.

"Austin!" I yelled.

Wow. I probably shouldn't have yelled.

"Yes Ally?" He sighs.

"H-How have you been these days?" I say nervously.

"Umm pretty good?" he says confused.

I think I was developing a crush on him. I got so nervous around him just like I did with Dallas.

"Look Austin, I'm sorry for what happened. I didn't mean to get drunk. Dallas said it was okay to drink, so I did." I said.

"Ally. I accept your apology. But you are so smart. Why would you let Dallas talk you into that?" He asked.

"I don't know. I guess when you like someone so much you will do anything for them." I say hoping he catches on.

"I see. But you shouldn't do that. Never let anyone talk you into something that you know isn't right."

"I understand. And thanks for being there for me." I added.

"No prob." He smiled and nodded at me.

"So how about we get started on that new summer jam?" I giggle.

"Sounds good."

Austin is so sweet. I wish he felt the same I did.

/10:00 at night./

"Ugh. I don't know what to write anymore…" I said complaining.

"Well, we can't give up now. I guess we have to pull an all nighter."

"I guess we do…" I said smiling to myself.

A LOT can happen in one night.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Austin's

I love pulling all nighters. We order food, sing random songs, and talk A LOT. I learn so much more about Ally when we stay up so late.

'So, I think we take a well-deserved break." Ally suggested.

"I totally agree. What do you want to do on our break?" I ask.

"We could sing songs, order more food, or talk?" She says.

"Talk. It seems the easiest." I relied.

"Okay, so what do you want to talk about?" I ask.

"Who do you like?" she asks me while putting a sun chip in her mouth.

"No one." I say quickly.

"Really?" she replies sarcastically.

"Why do you want to know anyway?" I ask her.

"Cuz I never know who you think about all day when you aren't paying attention." She say laughing.

I don't who I like. I mean I think I might like Ally. She is nice, and pretty. Wow that sounded cheesy. I never thought about who I like though. I think Ally might like me too. I don't know how to get her to tell me though. If I ask, she won't tell me, and if I tell her who I like, I will look like an idiot.

"I think I might like this girl named Mia I met on my way to your house before the asked me party 3 days ago." I said.

"Cute." She said laughing.

"What is she like?" She asked me.

"Um well, we only talked for about 10 seconds." I sighed.

"Hahaha so romance!" She giggled.

"Well then! Who do you like?" I demanded to know.

"I don't have a crush." She said with a straight face.

"You're lying, Ally."

"I am not!" She said defensive.

"Why so defensive?" I say getting closer to her.

"I'm not defensive.." she said moving closer.

"Then tell me who you like." I demanded

"No!" She yells

"Yes!" I say.

She stood up off the ground and walked toward the door. I ran after her and shut the door with my back before she could get out. Her body was pressed to mine. She looked at me with her big brown eyes, and slowly backed away. I didn't know what to do. Ally and I have never been that close when we were SOBER.

"Ally.." I said softly

"Yeah?" She said.

"Break time is over." I said.

I walked over to her grabbed her by the waist and kissed her for a good 6 seconds. She looked at me a little surprised, but then pulled me back in for more. I sat down on the piano bench and she sat facing me on my lap. I continued to kiss her until I felt a tug on my shirt. She pulled it over my head and threw it on the floor.

"Was my shirt in your way?" I said laughing.

"Completely." She said.

She ran her fingers up my abs, to neck and face, and in my hair.

Ally's POV

I felt his heart race as we kissed. He sat me up so I was closer to him, and made sure I was comfortable.

"Austin?" I said.

"Hmm?" He said smiling at me.

"We need to finish the song." I giggled.

"Oh yeah, sorry I forgot." He signed

"You and me both."

He walked over to put his shirt back on, but I took it back off of him. He smiled at me and we finished the song with A LOT of time to spare.


	6. Chapter 6 The real wrong decision

Chapter 6 : The wrong decision.

Austin's POV

With a lot of time to spare, we decided to have some more fun.

"Are we done?" Ally asked.

"Yeah, finally." I said to her.

"So what do you want to do now?" she said twirling her hair, turning me on.

Ally's POV

I was trying to turn him on. I really liked to kiss him. His lips were so soft, and sweet. We made out until I also felt a tug on my shirt. I lifted up my arms as he took off my shirt. He picked me up, and as I did at the party, I wrapped my legs around him. He pushed me against the door for support.

"Austin?" I asked as he kissed my neck.

"Yeah?" he answered.

"Does this mean, we are ummm dating?" I question.

"I hope so Ally. I really like you."

"I really like you too." I said smiling.

"Really?" he said.

"Well of course! Why else would I be making out with you shirtless?" I said.

"Because I'm sexy?" He said sarcastically.

"That too." I giggled.

I kissed him again, and again, and again until I was out of breath.

"Ally? Are you okay?" He said concerned.

"Yeah, you just tried me out." I said laughing.

"Oh, then I guess I will give you a bre-"

I cut him off by kissing him again very slowly. He looks at me and realizes I'm not tried anymore.

"Ally, before I go, can I ask you something?"

"Of course." I reply.

"Will you please come and sleep with me tonight? We don't have to do anything else except sleep, I promise." He asked me.

We walked home together, and I called my Dad to say I was going to be at the "Sonic Boom" until morning. I was excited. I haven't actually spent a lot of time in Austin's room. I was only there when he was in trouble. Like when he stole the guitar, or stole my song. Wow, he steals a lot of things ahaha. We get there and no one is home.

"Where is your mom?" I ask.

"Business Trip." He says.

"Oh. So are you tried?" I reply.

"Yeah. I'm going to brush my teeth." He answers.

"Okay."

I decided to change when he was brushing his teeth. All I brought was my crop top that said "I 3 Miami." And my spandex. I change, and decided to get some breath spray. I sat on his bed texting Trish. Trish is always up this late.

(Ally and Trish's texting conversation.)

A: Hey Trish.

T: Hey Al.

A: Wats up?

T: At home workin on manager stuf. Hbu?

A: cool. Umm nothing just workin on the song at the sonic boom.

T: awesum! How is it comin along?

A: Pretty good. Almost done.

T: Do you wanna hang tomorrow? Ugh. Nevermind work.

A: just get fired.

T: k

Austin walks out of the bathroom in just his boxers. Why does he have to be so hot?

"Who are you texting there?" he asks.

"Trish, why?"

"I just didn't want you texting any punks." He winks at me.

"Don't worry about it, I have you to beat them up if they try anything." I giggle.

"You got that right, babe." He laughs.

He looked at me and I decided to make the first move then and there. I get on my knees and kiss him very rough but passionate. He laid me down and turned off the lights. That where things changed.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Ally's POV

I woke up the next morning with Austin's arm wrapped around my waist. He pulled me in closer and laid his face in my hair. I could feel his heart beat on my back.

"Austin?" I say.

"Hm?" he says smiling at me.

"What happened last night? I ask confused.

"Nothing." He immediately.

"Austin?" I say grabbing his hand and rubbing it softy.

"Ally, nothing happened."

"Something happened Austin, and I'm going to get it out of you."

I kissed him sweetly.

"Do you want to tell me now, baby?" I say with my puppy dog eyes.

I could tell he was getting nervous. But why? I mean there was nothing special about me. I looked into his eyes and he could tell I was begging to know what was wrong.

"Ally, if I tell you, you will never forgive me." He says about to cry.

"What could you have done?" I ask getting a little scared.

"You don't remember?" he asked me confused.

"No..?" I said.

I was getting so nervous because I had no idea what Austin was talking about. I mean I don't think he did anything wrong. Did he cheat on me? No, he couldn't of. He has been with me all day and night.

"Ally, I'm so sorry but… you're no longer a virgin."

O SNAP. What do you guys think? Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: PLEASE REVIEW!

DISCLAMER: DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

Austin's POV

I can't believe I did this. I ruined Ally's life at age 15. She just sat there is shock. I tried to talk to her, but she said nothing. She put her knees to her chest looking at me with a confused look on her face.

"A-Austin?" She says to me.

"Yes, Ally?" I reply hoping h=she wouldn't leave.

"I'm sorry." She said.

What! Why is she sorry? I'm just as responsible for this as she is, if not more. I think that Ally is beautiful and kind, and she would never tell me to do this. This was all my fault. I didn't know what to say to her to make her feel better. I sat down next to her and kissed her on the cheek.

"I'm the one who should be sorry. I forgot something before we started." I say to her.

Sorry it is sooo short. But I am working on my other story! Check out my other story too! It's called "Something had changed." **Another Auslly story!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

SOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT POSTING QUICKER!

Ally's POV:

"Wait, what did you forget?" I said slowly hoping he wouldn't say condom.

"I forgot that we were JUST friends. I really wanted us to be friends, but it won't be a good friendship if we already have…. You know." He said.

I was really scared. I didn't know what he was going to say. I thought there was a possibility that I could have a little Austin or Ally inside of me.

"Austin. Are you saying we can't be friends?" I said about to cry.

"Ally, I really want to be friends, but how? I ruined it. I can never look at myself in the mirror and realize what I did to my dear "friend", Ally. I just wouldn't be fair to you. I never want to hurt you like I already did."

"But Austin! I am just as responsible!" I said begging to him.

"Ally, I don't want to live with that feeling that I ruined your life. We can't be friends. I like you too much."

"You like me too much? I don't understand Austin. Lots of couples do "it." Why can't we?" I asked.

"Ally, we aren't a couple. And we weren't at the time. I don't want a rep that I just have sex with a girl, and then they are dead to me. I know too many guys like that, and I don't want to be one of them. I'm sorry Ally."

He walks away from me. I felt like dropping to the ground and crying so maybe he would come back. But I knew he needed to be alone. I was dying inside. I liked Austin a lot, and I couldn't have him think he ruined everything.

When I got home, I went to my room and cried myself to sleep. I wouldn't stop crying until Austin was back in my life.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Sorry guys, but this fanfiction is postponed until further notice.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

**BACK ON THIS STORY GUYS! HIIII. ITS GOOD TO BE BACK!**

Austin's POV:

How did I not tell her! I didn't want to. I panicked. I couldn't tell her hat I really forgot! If she found out, she would freak. I just can't. She can find out on her own.

"Austin?" I hear someone knocking on my door.

It was Ally. She knows. I knew she was gonna find out sometime. I can't hide it any longer. I opened the door and saw her standing there crying.

"What is it Ally? Are you okay?" I said hoping she hasn't found out.

"Austin, I just can't live without you. I need you with me." She said pretty much crying in my arms.

I didn't want to upset her more. I just sat there on the ground with her crying on me. I didn't mind it though. I loved Ally, and by the sounds of it, she loved me too. I needed to be honest with her, but I couldn't. Not just yet. She already was a mess. I didn't want to make it any worse.

"Austin. I don't care if we weren't a couple then. I want to know if we could be one now." She said looking at me.

She was begging. I could see it in her eyes. She wouldn't take "no" for an answer. I loved her a lot. But if I do this, it will cause MANY problems. I didn't want her in pain, but I had to say yes.

"Of course Ally. I want to be with yuo so much. And now we can be. Nothing is standing in our way." I said.

I want Ally. But I hate lying this much. It wasn't fair to her. She should have someone who doesn't have to lie.

"Really? I am so excited to be with you, Austin!" she said kissing me.

I never had kissed Ally. But it was a good feeling. I hoped she didn't feel me shaking. Kissing her was like having fireworks going off in my head. I can't do anything but tremble. I was scared to kiss someone as beautiful as she was. Why would she want someone like though? Oh yeah, because she thinks that I would never lie to her. Wow, I hope she will forgive when she finds out.

**Hoped you guys liked it! Review please! I hope I didn't lose any followers! Hoping for 10 review! Thanks! **


	12. Chapter 12

Okay guys. So idk what to do for my next chapter. Any ideas? Leave a comment with ur idea, and if you get picked, I will put you in my story! And u have to give me ur first name (not to sound creepy and such.) ahaha

Thanks guys!


End file.
